


Salvation in a Song

by HouseofTroi



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTroi/pseuds/HouseofTroi
Summary: This is how I hope things will go  . . . Our little Motley band discovering something about themselves.   A little drabble of why I think the ship is called La Sirena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Salvation in a Song

“Commander Data sang at Riker and Troi’s wedding “Picard was about to launch into a story when interrupted.

I can sing. “Soji’s voice was excited. 

Raffi looked confused and surprised. 7 was curious. Elnor’s expression was amazement. Jurati and Picard were delighted. Chris kept his face neutral. They were having dinner and trading stories to kill the time. Nothing so boring as the time between locations in deep space. They were out to the rim because Picard had an urgent request. The Admiral had been contacted by the El-Aurian bartender Guinan. She said she had need of his expertise. He couldn’t resist. 

“I didn’t know you were musical, My Dear!” Picard grinned broadly. “Your father, Commander Data, played many instruments from the violin to the trombone. He performed with the ship’s musicians often. He only sang once to my knowledge.” 

“I sang in grad school. I thought songs were an important part of anthropology. I used it to learn about people and history. “her voice dropped. “I also performed songs with friends for beer money.”

Chris looked at his hands. He made a conscious effort to keep them loose. He dreaded what was going to happen. He also wanted it more than he wanted the next breath. He knew it was to happen. He could see/feel it. He was powerless to move. He wanted to run. 

“Could you sing for us?” Elnor was grinning to his ear tips.

Raffi and 7 looked at each other and laughed. They both looked at Soji with an identical friendly but challenging expression. The prove it was implied. Jurati was practically bouncing on her bench. Chris just concentrated on his breathing. In and out. In and out. Deep even breaths, he looked up and flashed her a smile. Soji blushed and stood up. She smoothed down her shirt. She was facing him.

“Never saw the sun shinin' so bright. . .’ her voice started softly. She grew more confident. “Nothin' but blue skies do I see.”

It was the same voice, but so different. The timber and the pitch were Janna’s. Janna’s sing haunted him. He heard it in his dreams. The emotion was all Soji. The emotion pulsed in each note. Longing, loss, joy, and love were in each note. He found himself crying. A quick glance showed his crewmates were feeling it too. 


End file.
